1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel around which recording tape such as magnetic tape is wound.
2. Related Art
As a resin reel housed in a recording tape cartridge, there is a reel in which a hub and one flange are integrally molded, with a section where another flange is welded to the hub and a section where the axial direction position of the other flange is positioned with respect to the hub being disposed in different positions so that the precision with which they are welded together is improved (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2000-173229).
However, when the hub and the one flange are directly joined together, there is the concern that the axial direction position of that one flange will end up changing due to deformation of the hub caused by tightening of the recording tape. Furthermore, when the hub with which the one flange has been integrally molded is removed from a mold, the axial direction end surface of the hub is ejected by an ejector pin, but when that end surface serves as a reference surface for defining the axial direction position of the other flange, there is the concern that this will affect the precision of the axial direction position of the other flange.